


Why he didn't return the phonecalls

by orphan_account



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Oral Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 05:04:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1066084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eames accidentally walks in on Arthur and Cobb but stays to watch when he isn't noticed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why he didn't return the phonecalls

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on the Inception kinkmeme: http://inception-kink.livejournal.com/17044.html?thread=34538132#t34538132

Eames had come back to look at the maze again, really, nothing more to it. He knew it well by now, but knowing it well wasn’t good enough; he had to know it without thinking about it so he could focus his full energy on his disguises once they were inside. It’d be easier late at night without anyone else around to distract him, but the lights were still on. Apparently someone hadn’t gone back to their hotel yet. Or rather, he noticed as he glanced over at Cobb’s desk, two someones.

So this was why Arthur had been so damned annoying towards him, spurring any attempts at casual affection. This was why Arthur hadn’t returned his phone calls and why his texts had been short to the point of rude. This was why it had been Cobb who came to find him and convince him, not Arthur.

That very same Cobb was unbuttoning Arthur’s dusty fawn shirt, tie and jacket already pooled at their feet. They were kissing with unabashed lust, Arthur grinding his groin against Cobb’s left thigh. For all his uppity attitude, in matters of passion Arthur was shameless. Eames didn’t know whether he was disgusted or intrigued as Arthur whispered something into Cobb’s ear, no doubt something quite desperate and dirty.

Sure enough, Cobb finished tearing off Arthur’s shirt and moved to unzip his own pants. Arthur dropped to his knees, eagerly reaching into Cobb’s pants to pull out his cock. It didn’t look fully hard yet though it was rather difficult to tell from a position of dim lighting twenty feet away. Without any hesitation, Arthur took it into his mouth, moving his hand to cup Cobb’s balls.

Envy swelled up within Eames, though tempered by his rather smug sense of assurance about the relationship prospects of the couple. Cobb was still too messed up after Mal, probably always would be; Arthur was something of a slut and even worse at commitment than Eames himself. But then Eames wasn’t the one who was luxuriating in Arthur’s greedy mouth on his cock; he wasn’t the one leaning back against his desk with his eyes closed in pleasure. No, damn Cobb was getting that and enjoying the hell out of it, and probably had many times before. After all, Eames had been gone for several months.

Even as anger filled Eames’ heart, fueled by a sense of betrayal at being lured back here only to find his former fuckbuddy giving head to their boss, he noticed his own pants were feeling irritatingly tight. As much as he wished he was the one placing a hand on Arthur’s head right now, encouraging him to go harder, to go faster, the sight of it was still damn hot. And it was fairly clear by now that they weren’t going to notice him. And it would only take a minute.

Eames loosened his belt and undid his fly, pulling his own erection out from the flap of his boxers, freeing it from the oppressive fabric. He didn’t need to do anything to prime it further; this was better than watching porn, even if he did want to give both of them a good kick for luring him into the job under false implications.

Cobb was moaning now, enough that Eames could hear it echo across the open space. Arthur’s head was bobbing up and down furiously, clearly working with the same enthusiasm he’d shown Eames long ago. Far too long ago. But his beautifully pale skin, half-undressed and kneeling before Cobb, worshipping his cock with a brazen thirst, was still irresistible.

His orgasm might have attracted suspicion had Cobb not come at exactly the same moment, Cobb’s groan masking Eames’ own noises. Still, as Arthur reluctantly allowed Cobb to slide out of his mouth, swallowing noticeably, Eames could have sworn Arthur glanced in his direction.

No matter. This job would be finished in a week and he’d have a nice, fat pile of cash to leave with. Back to Mombasa, or to England again, or maybe to China- it didn’t matter where. He’d go anywhere he could find a new boy to distract him and would live satisfied and rich, with good sex and with the pleasure of knowing that Cobb and Arthur wouldn’t last.


End file.
